isarafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Grab von Ivar Bocker
Als die Gruppe eins Tages in ihrer Schenke in Königsfels sitzen kommt nach einer Weile ein Waldelf mit einer Laute zu ihnen. Er stellt sich als Ara Amraki vor und lädt sie auf ein Abenteuer voller Schätze ein. Da er selbst nicht sonderlich gut im Kampf ist benötigt er eine Gruppe, die ihn begleitet. Er bringt sie in die Stadt Mindwall, in deren Nähe ein verwunschener Hügel ist. Der Hügel ist in Wirklichkeit das Grab von Ivar Bocker, in dem einige Gefahren und Rätsel lauern. Ara Amraki Die Gruppe sitzt in einer Schenke in Königsfels und trinkt gemütlich etwas. Ein Barde spielt in der Ecke des Schankraumes ein paar Lieder ohne Text. Nach kurzer Zeit macht der Musiker eine Pause und geht an die Tresen um sich etwas zum trinken zu holen. Dabei schaut er sich im Schankraum um und entdeckt die Abenteurer. Er nähert sich er Gruppe und fragt höflich, ob er sich zu ihnen setzen darf, er hätte vielleicht etwas, woran die Abenteurer interessiert wären. Lies ihnen folgendes vor: Seid ihr an einem Abenteuer epischen Ausmaßes interessiert? Daran, Euch an einer Jahrhunderte alten Suche nach Schätzen und Reichtümern zu beteiligen? In die Geschichtsbücher ob eurer Taten einzugehen? Überall Orts gefeierte Helden zu sein, die geschafft haben, woran andere gescheitert sind? Sind sie interessiert, erzählt er ihnen von Gerüchten über das Grab von Ivar Bocker. Ivar Bocker war ein Held, der vor langer Zeit auf dem Kontinent gelebt hat und mehrere Heldentaten vollbracht und das damals zersplitterte Reich vor der einen oder anderen Gefahr gerettet hat (Kennt ihr denn nicht die Geschichten "Der Gnoll Aufstand an den Goldstränden"; "Der Bezwinger der Dolch-Piraten" oder "Der sanftmütige Ivar und seine milden Gaben"?). Er suche nun eine Gruppe, die ihn auf dem Weg zum Ort des Grabes begleitet. Er selber sei keine Kämpfernatur und geht lieber jedem Kampf weit aus dem Weg. Sollte es zu kämpfen kommen würde er sich auch sehr zurückhalten, da er auch weiß wie wichtig manchen Kämpfern ihre Erfahrung ist, die sie aus Kämpfen ziehen und er sei darin nur hinderlich. Außerdem reist es sich in der Gruppe viel sicherer, als allein auf der Straße ein Gefundenes fressen für Banditen und andere Gauner zu sein. Als Ansporn winkt ihnen alles, was sie im Grab finden. Er selbst sei nur am Tagebuch Ivar Bockers interessiert und, sofern es überhaupt existiert, dessen Rufhorn. Was das Horn kann, weiß er auch nicht, er hat nur die wildesten Geschichten darüber gehört. Der Weg nach Mindwall Stimmen sie zu, gibt er ihnen noch einen Tag Vorbereitungszeit. Die Reise wird je nach Wetter circa zwei Wochen dauern meint Ara. Sie treffen sich am Morgen des übernächsten Tages schließlich am Nordtor und reiten los. Während der Reise passiert nichts ungewöhnliches, es bietet ein wenig Spielraum für Roleplaying. In den Schenken die ihnen auf dem Weg begegnen müssen sie weder Trank noch Schlafplatz zahlen, da Ara jedes Mal die Wirte dazu überredet ihnen das so zu geben, im Gegenzug spielt er für die Gäste ebenfalls kostenfrei. Sind sie im Dorf Blauendorf müssen sie noch einen Tag warten, bis sie mit der Fähre nach Turmhöhen übersetzen können. Von Turmhöhen aus dauert es dann noch fünf Tage der Reise, bis sie in Mindwall ankommen. Du kannst an jedem Tag in der sich sich in der Wildnis befinden einen W20 würfeln. Bei einer 5 oder darunter lass die Gruppe auf Wahrnehmung gegen SG 12 würfeln. Bei einem erfolgreichen Wurf sehen sie in weiter Entfernung eine Gruppe auf Pferden, die sie beobachtet aber nicht näher kommt. Ara meint, dass dies wohl Banditen seien, die sich aber nicht näher heran trauen würden. Mindwall Mindwall ist ein kleines verschlafenes Städtchen, das manche auch als größeres Dorf bezeichnen würden. Es gibt ein paar Geschäfte, in denen die Anwohner der nähen Umgebung einkaufen können. Da die Stadt weit ab von allem liegt und die meisten Leute mit ein wenig Geld einen Kreis der Teleportation nutzen gibt es auch nichts besonderes hier. Sie ist eher verschlafen und die Leute sind zwar Reisende, Händler und Steuereintreiber gewöhnt, die Gruppe erweckt jedoch schon einiges an Aufsehen. In der Stadt angekommen kann sich die Gruppe erst einmal wieder einquartieren. Ara versucht wieder sein Glück als Barde und schafft es auch wieder. Jedoch muss die restliche Gruppe, sofern sie kein Instrument spielen kann, für den Aufenthalt zahlen. Zwei Goldmünzen pro Nacht, Kost und Logis inbegriffen. Ara meint, es wäre klug sich ein wenig in der Stadt umzuhören und eventuell Gerüchte über das Grab aufzuschnappen. Die Spieler können das ganze abkürzen, in dem sie einen Tag lang für das Aufschnappen von Gerüchten verwenden. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Charisma gegen SG 14 bekommen sie von mehreren Gesprächspartnern ein paar Schnipsel erzählt die als Ganzes zeigen, dass es anscheinend einen "verwunschenen" Hügel zwei Tage südwestlich von Mindwall gibt. Auf dem Hügel sollen hin und wieder seltsame Lichter gesehen worden sein und man hört auch öfters komische Geräusche wie lautes Keuchen oder unheimliches Gröhlen von dort. Die Einwohner meiden diesen Ort und raten auch jedem, sich nicht ohne weiteres dort hinzubegeben. Sie können auch durch die Stadt "shoppen" und dort ebenfalls bei jedem einzigen Gesprächspartner den gleichen Charismawurf ablegen. Bei einem erfolgreichen Wurf wirf einen W6 und teile ihnen folgendes Informationsschnipsel mit: Der unheimliche Hügel Nach zwei Tagen Reise in südwestliche Richtung befinden sie sich in den Hügeln des Hochmuts. Auf einem der Hügel ist ein kleines Wäldchen und ein dreieckiges Gebäude, auf das Ara ohne zu zögern zureitet. Am Gebäude angekommen wird ersichtlich, dass es eine überdachte Gedenktafel ist. Der überdachte Raum bietet sowohl Schutz vor Wind und Wetter und genügend Platz für eine kleine Gruppe zum Rasten. Am Ende des Raumes ist die komplette Wand mit Wandbildern verziert, die Ivar Bocker in verschiedenen Szenen seines Lebens zeigen. In der hinteren Ecke des Raumes befinden sich jedoch auch kleine Haufen von Überresten verschiedener Kreaturen, meist Tiere jedoch auch ein paar Humanoide. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Naturkunde gegen SG 15 wird schnell ersichtlich, dass es alle Arten von Tieren sind, von Kaninchen über Rehe und sogar Pferde. Undeutlichen Spuren am Boden lassen sich ebenfalls erkennen, jedoch kann nur herausgefunden werden, dass es sich bei dem Urheber um solche mit großen Füßen handelt. In diesem Haufen können die Abenteurer mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Nachforschungen gegen SG 10 die Überreste feiner Kleidung und 2W6 (7) mit Edelsteinen besetze Ringe und Ketten (50GM pro Stück). Ara meint, er hätte etwas von einem Eingang gehört und untersucht das Wandbild. Kurz nachdem die Gruppe dort angekommen ist und unter anderen die Steinbilder untersucht hört man ein dumpfes Rumpeln. Die Zwei Oger (MM Seite 208) Kliek und Zonk erscheinen am Eingang und greifen die Gruppe an, freudig nicht nach "Essen" suchen zu müssen. Die beiden versperren den Eingang und gehen immer auf den, der ihnen den größten Schaden verursacht. In ihren Taschen befindet sich etwas aus der Loottabelle. Nach dem Kampf können sich die Abenteurer und Ara wieder dem Wandbild widmen. Nach einiger Zeit meint Ara, dass er einen Verdacht hat, was hier gemacht werden soll. Er nimmt einen Dolch aus seinem Gepäck, der zwar komplett Grau, aber über und über mit Verzierungen geschmückt ist. Er steckt diesen Dolch in die Hand einer Darstellung von Ivars Stiefschwester und der Dolch fügt sich perfekt ins Gesamtbild der Wand ein. Jedoch passiert nichts und Ara flucht schon, dass der Dolch, den er auf der Reise gefunden hat wohl doch eine Fälschung ist. Daraufhin ertönt ein lautes klicken und es öffnet sich seine versteckte Tür, die einen kleinen geheimen Raum offenbart und in welchem eine kleine Treppe nach unten führt. Erster Raum - Spiegel Die Gruppe gelangt nach der Treppe in einen quadratischen Raum, dessen Wände verspiegelt sind. Eine Seite ist 9 Meter lang und in der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich eine kleine ein Meter hohe Säule auf deren Spitze eine leere Schale platziert ist. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes wird die verspiegelte Wand von einem ebenfalls quadratischen 3x3 m großen Felsblock unterbrochen. Auf diesem Felsblock ist in zwergischen Runen aber in der gnomischen Sprache folgender Spruch eingraviert: Siehst du mein Gesicht, '' ''nichts andres du vermagst zu erblicken. Bin das härteste Gericht, werde dich in nichts verstricken. Bin Taub, Stumm und Blind, spreche doch nur die Wahrheit. Meine Augen ehrlich sind, erkennen ich kann nur das derzeit. Nenn meinen Namen, sieh den Stein. Bin ich bar der Gaben, darfst du trotzdem herein? Als Ara den Schriftzug entdeckt reagiert er sehr entnervt und teilt der Gruppe seinen Verdacht endgültig mit. Ivars Stiefschwester Doyore war eine Gnomen-Magierin aus Pandora und es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie einen Hang für alle möglichen Arten von Rätsel hatte. Sie hat sich solche Rätsel überall bei allen Völkern abgeschaut. Er hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht, als er den Dolch ausgerechnet in ihre Hand drücken musste. Auch die Spiegel an den Wänden passen perfekt dazu. Ivar selbst mochte Spiegel nicht, da er der Meinung war, dass diese den schlechten Charakter und die Selbstverliebtheit der Leute fördern. "Wer soll schon ein Rätsel lösen, wenn er sich selbst ansehen kann?" ''Da er selbstverliebte Menschen nicht mochte war auch ein Grund dafür, dass er nie in Goldbucht war, da die Leute seiner Meinung nach viel mehr auf ihr Geld und ihr Äußeres geachtet hätten, als aufeinander. Die Spiegel an den Wänden sind fest und fast ohne Fugen an den Wänden befestigt. Auch die Schale ist fest mit der Säule in der Mitte des Raumes befestigt und der Steinblock mit der Inschrift lässt sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Wird der Zauber '"Magie entdecken"' oder ähnliches gewirkt kann entdeckt werden, dass die Spiegel, die Schale und der Felsblock mit ''Magie aus der Schule der Hervorrufungen enthalten. Lösung: Um weiterzukommen muss nur auf gnomisch das Wort Spiegel laut ausgesprochen werden. Anschließend werden die Spiegel an den Wänden durchlässig und man kann durch sie in den nächsten Raum hin durchtreten. Strafe: Wird jedoch ein falsches Lösungswort auf Gnomisch genannt oder irgendetwas im Raum zerstört läuft eine optische Welle durch die Spiegel. Ein Schutzzauber wird aktiviert und durch die Spiegel strömen einige beschworene Magmins (MM Seite 184), die sofort die Gruppe angreifen Zweiter Raum - Becken und Lichter Treten sie durch den Spiegel fallen sie sechs Meter in die Tiefe. Jedoch schlagen sie nicht auf dem Boden auf, sondern landen in einem flachen Wasserbecken, das jeglichen Sturzschaden verhindert. Sie befinden sich in einem ähnlichen Raum wie gerade eben. Quadratisch, verspiegelte Wände, Säule samt Schale in der Mitte, Steinquader mit Spruch. Jedoch gibt es in diesem Raum keinen Ausgang und an der Decke über dem Wasserbecken hängt ein Spiegel, durch den der Raum betreten wird. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist, dass sich über dem Steinquader mit dem neuem Rätsel mehrere Lichtkugeln befinden, die pulsierend heller und schwächer leuchten und sich unter der Decke sehr langsam im Kreis drehen. Der neue Spruch am Steinquader lautet wie folgt: Laufen kann ich geschwind, '' ''doch müde werden will ich nie. '' ''Manchmal ich einfach verschwind, aber gänzlich ohne Magie. Zu fallen ich habe gelernt zu lieben, doch eine Steinwand ich nicht kann erklettern. '' ''Große Sachen ich kann verschieben, doch hüten sollen sie sich vor Wettern. '' ''Bin ich überhaupt am Ort aus Stein, lasse ich dich vielleicht herein. Wird wieder ein Zauber wie "Magie entdecken" oder ähnliches gewirkt kann wieder festgestellt werden, dass die Spiegel und die Schale wiede''r Magie der Hervorrufung'' enthalten. Der Felsblock hat diesmal jedoch Magie von der Schule der Verwandlung in sich. Die Lichter am Steinblock können mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Nachforschungen gegen SG 15 untersucht werden. Gelingt dieser wird bemerkt, dass diese lebendig sind und sie können mit einem weiteren Wurf auf Naturkunde gegen SG 15 herausfinden, dass dies wohl keine natürliche Kreatur ist. Mit einem e''rfolgreichen Wurf auf Arkane Kunde gegen SG 18'' identifizieren sie schließlich diese Kreatur als Irrlicht (MM 165). Werden jedoch die Irrlichter untersucht oder anderweitig gestört greifen diese sofort die nächst stehende Person an. Lösung des Rätsels: Um durch die Tür zu kommen müssen die Abenteurer Wasser auf den Steinblock schütten. Dieser wird daraufhin an den Stellen, an dem das Wasser trifft zu nassem Sand und bröckelt weg. Haben sie kein Wasser können sie Alternativ das Wasser aus dem Becken verwenden oder bei der Schüssel das gnomische Wort für Wasser laut sagen. Diese füllt sich daraufhin komplett mit Wasser. Der Steinblock wird nach 24 Stunden wieder zu einem massiven Block mitsamt der Inschrift. Außerdem ist es möglich, das gnomische Wort für Spiegel zu wiederholen um durch die Wand-Spiegel wieder zurück in den ersten Raum zu gelangen. Strafe: Wird ein falsches Lösungswort laut und deutlich ausgesprochen erscheinen in den Spiegeln mittelgroße Steinstatuen von Dämonen mit Flügeln. Mehrere dieser Statuen beginnen sich zu bewegen und treten als Gargyls (MM Seite 129) aus den Spiegeln und beginnen, die Gruppe anzugreifen. Dritter Raum - Overthinking Der nächste Raum ist wie die letzten beiden Räume quadratisch. Hier gibt es jedoch große Unterschiede im Gegensatz der letzten beiden Räume. Der Boden ist nicht aus Stein, sondern aus Sand und Erdboden. Außerdem befindet sich nicht eine Säule samt Schale im Raum, sondern mehrere. Von diesen Säulen tragen aber nicht alle eine Schale auf ihrer Spitze. Auch die Wände sind nicht mehr komplett verspiegelt, sondern gibt es nur vier Spiegel. Einer an der linken Wand, einer an der rechten Wand und zwei jeweils links und rechts vom natürlich anwesenden Steinquader an der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Diese Spiegel sind diesmal auch nicht fest mit der Wand verbunden, sondern links und rechts an Schienen befestigt, so dass diese hin und her bewegt werden können. In den Schalen der Säulen befinden sich diesmal auch manche Gegenstände. Würfle 4 Mal auf der Tand-Tabelle (PHB Seite 160) und platziere diese Gegenstände zufällig in den Schalen. Auf dem Steinquader steht auch wieder ein Spruch in Zwergenrunen und in Gnomensprache: Nicht zu viel denken, wird dich bloß ablenken! Eine Untersuchung mit dem Zauber "Magie entdecken" oder ähnliches zeigt, dass die Spiegel und Säulen mit Magie aus der Schule der Hervorrufungen enthalten. Der Steinquader hat jedoch in der linken oberen Ecke Illusionsmagie, die einen 100 cm hohen und breiten Durchgang verbirgt. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Abenteurer den Steinquader untersucht muss er einen erfolgreichen Wurf auf Nachforschungen gegen SG 15 ablegen. Schafft er diesen Wurf, würfle einen W6. Bei einer 5 oder höher findet er diese Stelle, da seine Hand einfach durch den Stein hindurchgeht. Dies gilt natürlich nur, wenn die Kreatur diese stelle auch durch ihre Größe erreichen kann. Gleiches gilt, wenn ein Charakter der Größenkategorie mittelgroß oder größer anderweitig körperlich mit dem Steinquader interagiert. Untersucht ein Charakter der Größenkategorie klein oder kleiner den Steinquader ist der SG 20 und der Charaatker findet der die Stelle nur bei einer gewürfelten 6. Nach dem Steinquader erreicht die Gruppe dann schließlich das Grab von Ivar Bocker. Strafe: Wird wieder ein falsches Lösungswort laut und deutlich ausgesprochen oder werden die Gegenstände in den Schalen bewegt, beginnt das Wasser aus dem Becken in Raum 2 immer mehr zu steigen. Für jeden misslungenen Lösungsversuch breitet sich das Wasser um 3 Meter aus. Erreicht es die Wand des dritten Raumes steigt das Wasser bis zu einer höhe von 1,5 m an. Die Säulen sind nun unter Wasser und ein Wassergeist (MM Seite 300) wird freigesetzt, der die Gruppe angreift. Das Grab von Ivar Bocker Das Grab von Ivar Bocker ist eine große Kammer, in der einige Säulen stehen und die bis zur Decke reichen. Eingenommen wird der Raum von einem erhöhten Podest, auf dem sich das Grab von Ivar Bocker befindet (A). Zu beiden Seiten des Raumes gibt es Reliqiennischen, die vom Grab durch Mauern getrennt werden. Links vom Grab liegt auf einem kleinem Altar das Horn der Helden (B). Rechts vom Grab liegt auf einem ähnlichen Schrein Ivars Hauptwaffe: Der Flegel des Zorns ©. Ivar Bocker Das Grab steht auf einem Podest in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Podest ist nicht höher als eine Treppenstufe und darauf befinden sich neben dem Grab zwei Meter große Statuen, die Halbork Barbaren mit Langschwertern zeigen. Diese Schwerter haben sie weit nach vorne gestreckt und haben einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Sie stehen auf seperaten Sockeln und ihre Köpfe befinden sich knapp unterhalb der Decke. Das Grab selbst ist relativ schmucklos. Ein einfacher Steinsarg mit einem schweren Steindeckel. Der einzige Schmuck, den der Sarg aufweist ist ein linienförmiges Symbol. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Geschichte gegen SG 15 kann das Zeichen als Elemantarzeichen für Luft identifiziert werde. Ara fällt zu dem Symbol nichts ein, da Ivar Zeit seines Lebens keine großartige Geschichte mit "Luft" gehabt hat. Um den Steindeckel zu heben benötigt es einen erfolgreichen Wurf auf Stärke gegen SG 17. Darin befindet sich der Leichnam von Ivar Bocker. Dieser ist unversehrt und sieht aus, als wenn er gerade erst gestorben wäre. Ivar trägt feines weißes Gewand, dass mit goldenen Streifen versehen ist. Seine Hose ist aus dem gleichen Material und Farbe. Seien Hände sind über der Brust überkreuzt und bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr atmet sieht er so aus, als wenn er schlafen würde. Wird er untersucht kann mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Nachforschungen gegen SG 10 an seiner Hand ein Ring entdeckt werden. Die Reliqiennischen Die Nischen sind relativ ähnlich zueinander aufgebaut. Auf den jeweiligen Altären liegen die Gegenstände, die Ivar Bocker bei seinen Abenteuern benutzt hat. Die Altäre sind ein Meter hohe Steinaltäre, auf denen hochwertiges Tuch liegt. An der Front der Altäre befindet sich außerdem das selbe Liniensymbol, das auch auf dem Steinsarg prangt. In der linken Nische findet sich das Horn von Ivar Bocker. Sobald Ara es erblickt, würfle einen W4 und nimm folgendes Ergebnis: Sobald Ara sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, erzählt er die Geschichte vom Horn. Ivar Bocker wurde es von einem alten Fürsten geschenkt, den er vor einem Giftanschlag gerettet hatte. Als Dank schenkte dieser ihm schließlich dieses Horn. Der Legende nach hat er es einige Male eingesetzt um seine Mitstreiter im Kampf zu stärken und unterstützen. Manche Geschichten berichten darüber, dass seinen Leuten Flügel gewachsen sind und auf die Gegner zugeflogen wären. Andere Geschichten erzählen davon, dass sich aus der Erde Steinkrieger erhoben haben und seine Gegner zermalmt hatten. Es soll so laut sein, dass es Berge einstürzen und jegliche Gegner augenblicklich taub werden lies. Solche und mehr Abenteuerliche Geschichten kennt Ara über das Horn. In der rechten Nische liegt auf dem Altar ein alter Flegel der je nach Winkel an manchen Stellen rot schimmert. Ara erkennt diesen sofort als Hauptwaffe Ivars: Den Flegel des Zorns. Diesen Namen hat er bekommen, da wenn Ivar ihn im Kampf geschwungen hat, hat dieser seinen ganzen Zorn in diesen gesteckt und so seine Gegner einen nach dem anderen besiegt. Wie Ivar zu der Waffe kam ist nicht genau bekannt. Manche sagen, dass er ihn sich selbst fertigte (was Ara jedoch nicht glaubt. "Es wird nirgendwo erwähnt, das Ivar ein Schmied war."), wieder andere meinten, dass er ihn von einem alten Einsiedler erhalten hat. Auf alle Fälle hatte Ivar ihn ab dem Moment, wo er ihn bekommen hatte immer bei sich und es wundert Ara überhaupt nicht, ihn hier zu finden. Der Flegel war schon immer an Ivars Seite, sowohl im Leben, als auch im Tod. Das Tagebuch jedoch, was Ara so gerne hätte, befindet sich nicht in der Grabkammer. Der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Die Abenteurer können einen Wurf auf Nachforschungen gegen SG 17 ablegen, um die Altäre und das Grab auf Fallen abzusuchen. Bei einem erfolgreichen Wurf erkennen sie, dass zwar keine Fallen an den Orten gestellt wurden, sich aber an der Decke ein nur sehr schwer sichtbares magisches Symbol befindet. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf auf Arkane Kunde gegen SG 15 kann dieses Symbol als eine Glyphe des Schutzes identifiziert werden. Was genau diese Glyphe macht, kann jedoch nicht erkannt werden. Wird ein Zauber Magie entdecken oder ähnliches gewirkt kann die Glyphe auch entdeckt werden. Die Glyphe löst aus, wenn der Gegenstand der sich unter ihr befindet entfernt wird. Das betrifft das Horn, den Flegel und Ivars Leichnam. Egal was entfernt wird, die Glyphe löst einmal für alle drei aus und nicht dreimal. Wird die Glyphe ausgelöst, bildet sich vor dem Eingang zur Grabkammer eine dunkle, übelriechende Schleimpfütze, aus der schließlich ein Mezzoloth (MM Seite 312) beschworen wird. Dies ist der endgültige Wächter, der jeden töten soll, der den Gegenstand entfernt hat. Wird diese Person von anderen Kreaturen beschützt oder wird er von anderen Kreaturen angegriffen sind diese ebenfalls sein Ziel. Gegenstände: Folgende Gegenstände können im Grab von Ivar Bocker gefunden werden: Das Horn von Ivar Bocker / der Unnachgiebigkeit Wundersamer Gegenstand, sehr selten Dieses uralte Horn wurde von vielen bekannten und unbekannten Kriegern benutzt. Du kannst eine Aktion verwenden, um in dieses Horn zu blasen. Wenn es ertönt, hallt es laut und klar über das Schlachtfeld wider. Jede verbündete Kreatur innerhalb von 180 Metern, die das Horn hören kann, fühlt für eine Minute die Geister dieser mächtigen Helden, die sie zum Kampf drängen und kann folgende Effekte nutzen: * Die Kreatur hat einen Vorteil auf Rettungswürfe gegen Zauber und Effekte die sie bezaubern oder verängstigen. * Die Kreatur kann in ihrem ersten Angriff gegen ein feindliches Ziel eine zusätzliche Aktion durchführen. * Die Kreatur hat bei ihrem ersten Angriff gegen ein feindliches Ziel einen Vorteil auf Angriffswürfe. Nachdem das Horn geblasen wurde kann dieser magische Effekt erst wieder nach dem nächsten Morgengrauen wiederholt werden. Der Flegel des Zorns Waffe (Flegel), selten (benötigt Einstimmung) Du erhältst einen Bonus von +1 auf Angriffs- und Schadenswürfe, die mit diesem Flegel ausgeführt werden. Überall, wo der Flegel mit Blut befleckt wurde lässt es sich nicht vollständig abwaschen und diese Stellen schimmern leicht rötlich Verflucht. Der Flegel ist verflucht und von einem rachsüchtigen Geist besessen. Durch die Einstimmung auf den Flegel wirst du ebenfalls verflucht. Solange du verflucht bist, bist du nicht bereit, dich von dem Flegel zu trennen und trägst es jederzeit bei dir. Während du auf den Flegel eingestimmt bist, hast du einen Nachteil auf alle Angriffs- und Schadenswürfe, die du mit anderen Waffen als dieser ausführst. Außerdem musst du jedes Mal einen Weisheitsrettungswurf gegen SG 15 ablegen, wenn du den Flegel bei dir hast und im Kampf Schaden nimmst. Bei einem Fehlschlag wirst du solange die Kreatur angreifen, die dich verletzt hat, bis entweder du oder sie auf 0 Trefferpunkte reduziert wird oder bis du die Kreatur nicht mehr erreichen kannst, um einen Nahkampfangriff gegen sie auszuführen. Du kannst den Fluch auf die üblichen Arten brechen. Alternativ kann man den Zauber Verbannung auf den Flegel wirken und so den Geist zwingen, zu verschwinden. Der Flegel wird dann zu einer Waffe +1 ohne besondere Eigenschaften. Der Ring der sanften Ruhe Ring, selten Solange dieser Ring getragen wird, wirkt er den Zauber Sanfte Ruhe auf die Kreatur die ihn trägt. Ist die Kreatur schon länger als ein Jahr tot während der Ring entfernt wird, zerfällt diese zu Staub und die Kreatur kann nur noch mit dem Zauber Wunsch wiederbelebt werden. Sanfte Ruhe: Du berührst eine Leiche oder andere Überreste. Für die Wirkungsdauer ist das Ziel vor Verfall geschützt und kann kein Untoter werden. Dieser Zauber verlängert auch die Zeit in der ein Erheben eines Toten möglich ist, da die Tage unter dem Einfluss dieses Zaubers nicht als verstrichene Zeit gewertet werden, wenn es um Zauber wie Tote erwecken gehtKategorie:Abenteuer